Do you want me?
by KatieySwan
Summary: Just some hot lovin' between Edward and Bella :D Lemons! Sort of graphic... But enjoy!


"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes" I moaned.

His cock was right _there._

Taunting me. Tantalising me.

I longed for his cock to fill me, to stretch my pussy to its limits, to feel my tight walls squeezing his cock.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, and with a tight grip on it, he started slapping my clit with his cockhead.

My pussy muscles clenched from the contact and I released a moan of frustration.

"Please" I begged.

"Please what?"

"I want your cock in me. I want you to fill me up and stretch me"

He released his cock and it popped up against his stomach. He leaned down and hovered over me, is arms either side of my head. I stared into his eyes.

_God he's beautiful._

I watched as a trickle of sweat rolled down his forehead, his matted hair sticking to his face. I felt the head of his cock gently push against my entrance, probing. He thrust in an inch, and then pulled out.

"Is this what you want?"

He rubbed his cock up and down my pussy, coating it in my essence. He pushed in a few more inches this time and held it there, teasing me. I pushed my hips up, trying to wrench him in further, but he pulled out.

"Greedy little girl" he teased.

He leaned down and kissed me, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet" he said.

In a swift, unexpected thrust, he pushed into me. I felt his balls hit against my ass and I cried out as I felt him stretch my pussy. My muscles contracted around him and he groaned, releasing some of his weight onto me. He supported himself on his elbows, his stomach resting against mine. I revelled in the feel of his weight on mine.

His forehead rested against mine and we breathed against each other.

"Fuck you feel so good" he swore.

I whimpered in return, enjoying the fullness that I felt when he was in me.

I pushed my hips up against him, urging him to move in me. I grabbed a hold of his ass-cheeks and tried to push him in further, enjoying the fullness that I felt. I gripped his shoulders as he rose up to his knees, holding onto my waist tightly so he didn't slip out of me.

He pulsed inside of me.

He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, gently biting. He palmed my other breast, paying attention to both. He switched to the other breast, paying the same amount of attention to this breast. I moaned as he bit down harder on this nipple.

"You like me biting hard on your nipples?" he asked.

I nodded my head furiously.

"Want me to do it again?"

I nodded my head, wishing he would just do it already.

"Answer me Isabella"

I moaned at the use of my full name.

"Yes, I love it when you bite my nipples really hard, now please go back to what you were doing" I pulled his head to my breasts and watched as he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, like a newborn babe.

"Bite me" I said.

He bit me, hard.

I moaned as the pleasure and pain shot straight to my pussy, my muscles contracting against his cock. He switched to my other nipple and bit it hard. I thrust my hips up against his as the pleasure shot straight through me, heading for my pussy.

"Please, fuck me" I begged.

I was tired of his teasing.

_I want to be fucked. _

He responded by pulling out until just the tip of his cock was inside me, and thrust back in, in one powerful thrust, pushing me up the bed. He rotated his hips, trying to push his cock deeper into my pussy although he was already in as far as he could go.

With another powerful thrust, I was pushed up and into the bed, his body weight pushing me down. I held onto the headboard to stop my head from hitting it.

_Total turn off when you hit your head during sex. Trust me, I know._

He pulled his knees up so they were in line with my shoulders and held onto the headboard. I wrapped my legs around his back, closing them tightly. His cock was trapped inside me.

He hid his face in my neck, sucking on my skin. He pulled his hips back, releasing his cock from my pussy and pushed back in slowly. I felt the way my pussy stretched to accommodate his girth.

"So tight" he mumbled against my neck.

His hot breath tickled my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

He starting thrusting slowing at first, gradually building up a tempo until he had me moaning in pleasure.

_I swear I can see stars._

He has a big cock and knows how to use it.

I twined my fingers in his hair, using my firm grip to pull his lips to mine. The sound of skin slapping against skin and us kissing were the only sounds in the room.

"Get on your hands and knees" he ordered, pulling his cock out of me, a wet, popping sound filling the room. I watched as his hand went to his cock, stroking it. It was soaked in my juices. My mouth watered.

_I want to suck it. _

"Do you want to suck my cock little girl?" he asked, noticing the way I was drooling over his cock.

"Yes please"

"Well then, suck me and get me more wet before I fuck you doggy style" he motioned to his cock, which was resting up against his stomach.

I got up on my knees and crawled over to him, taking his cock in my hand. I put my hand around it, not managing to reach all the way around. I gently kissed the head before sucking the tip into my mouth and swirling my tongue around the tip.

He moaned, wrapping his fingers in my hair and pulling it up, out of the way so he could see what I was doing. I sucked him in, getting the first few inches into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks creating suction against his cock.

I released his cock and licked from the underside, right up to the tip, sucking on the head when I reached it. I sucked him in again. I didn't stop until I felt him against the back of my throat. He pulled my hair, indicating he wanted me to stop.

"I want you on your hands and knees now" he commanded.

I released his cock with a pop, gently giving it one more lick before I turned around and stood on my knees. I felt his cock probing at my entrance, gathering my wetness on the tip.

"You really do enjoy sucking my cock" I felt two of his fingers gather my wetness and turned around in time to see him sucking my essence into his mouth. He winked at me.

_Fucking hot bastard. _

He pushed my head back around and positioned his cock at my hole, not even giving me enough time to breathe before pounding his cock into me, grabbing onto my hips for more support. I fell forwards, my hands clenching the sheets. My knuckles turned white from the tightness of my hold. I felt his upper body hover over me, his chest pressing against my back. I pushed my hips back, welcoming his cock into my pussy.

I held onto the sheets in a tight grip as he pounded in and out of my pussy.

"Fuck, so good" he muttered.

I could only moan in pleasure as he reached around and started rubbing my clit.

"Fuck!" I cried.

My orgasm shot through me, my pussy muscles squeezing Edward's cock tightly. My orgasm spurred his on and he groaned, thrusting his hips into mine and falling on top of me. I fell onto my stomach, as his body covered mine. My pussy was still having mini orgasms as I felt Edward shoot his seed into me. He panted heavily into my ear. My grip on the sheets loosened and the colour returned to my knuckles.

"Fuck I love you Bella" Edward said as he rolled onto the over side of the bed, dragging me with him to cuddle.

"I love you too Edward"

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? :P **


End file.
